


My first fic

by purpledawnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Post-Chapter 698, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledawnn/pseuds/purpledawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what should have happened after 698.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is bad. I have bad grammar and I am not a writer. I just love this site so much and enjoy all of your stories so much I decided to give it a try. It will be getting down and dirty at some point, I just wanna see how its recieved before I continue. This first chapter I really just had to set everything into motion before I get down to the heart of their relationship.

  **Chapter 1 prologue**

Naruto and Sasuke pressed their seals together to dispell the infinite tsukiyomi. They were relived to be over this fight, not the fight with Kaguya and the Forth Shiniobi war, but the fighting of their souls. The felt at peace and nervous at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke had seen into each others hearts, opened up their souls, and Sasuke for the first time in his life opened up emotionally. He bore his soul to Naruto, and he could only hope he understood the deepness of love he had for him. And then their eyes meant, clear sky blue eyes pearing into deep dark pools of emotions. He knew, they both knew for sure exactly what that love really meant.

Everyone was beginning to wake up and make their way towards Naruto and Sasuke. They were exhausted, but Naruto truely enjoyed everyones affection. Sasuke would allow it for now, if only to see his dobe grinning ear to ear. They would soon be making their way home, and Sasuke had no question in his heart, where ever Naruto went he would follow. Obviously Naruto knew this as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Come on teme, let's go home." A single tear dripped down his face as he squeezed Naruto's hand tightly. "I already am."

Sakura had expected them to act a little unsual after that huge fight they had. She was so happy they were all going to be together once again. She wondered why they were still holding hands. The yin and yang pressed together made a warm chakra all around it. They held hands the entire way back to the village, the entire time shooting each other these oddly intense looks and continually admitting this warm chakra. At one point Sasuke even tenderly rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. She was finally starting to realize what was going on. It felt odd at first, but by the time they reached the village she was more than comfortable with it. They walked off to Tsunade's office together as Sakura made her way to the hospital to treat the massive influx of patients. She knew she'd have her work cut out for her with Tsunade having alot of Hokage business to take care of, and she was prepared.

They entered Tsunade's office and she immediately gave then both a kiss on the cheek. Then the Uchiha got something else, a skull crushing flick to the head, sending him flying out the door. He got up and stormed right back in there "What the hell was that about!" he yelled. "You and I both know damn well what that was for!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked at the floor. He was still too damn proud to admit fault and apologize to anyone but Naruto, and Naruto knew this. "I'm sorry Baa chan. Sasuke knows he's done wrong and he's ready to repent; he's ready to come home." "Naruto I know you care for Mr. Uchiha gravely, but there are times a shinobi most be held accountable." "But Baa chan I couldn't have done any of this without him. He saved me several times." Naruto pleaded. "Wait she's right. I lost myself after I killed.. Itachi.. I admit it. I turned against the village, which is the exact opposite of what he would have wanted." His breathing became rapid and his voice hitched. Naruto reassuringly ran his fingers across his back and Sasuke continued."It wasn't until I spoke with Itachi during the war that I truly understood where i was headed." Sasuke vaguely lied, it was Naruto who saved him and turned him from the parth of revenge. Tsunade sat still with her fingers crossed for a moment in deep tought before she spoke. "I have recently been made aware of Itachi's mission thanks to Kakashi. I am greatly sorry for the burden that was put onto your bothers and by extension your shoulders.  I will have to confer with the other Kage's but as of right now you may if you wish become a Komoha citizen again. With two conditions: you agree to wear a chakra inhibitor until the Kage's and come to some sort of an agreement, and you remain in Naruto's custody for the foreseeable future." Without a seconds hesitation Sasuke yelled "Hi mam arigoto!" 

Naruto and Sasuke both made a quick bow and scurried out of her office before she changes her mind. Naruto knew that she was a caring woman, but Sasuke had pressed her pretty far in the past. They made their way to Naruto's appartment without saying a word both smiling confidently.

 


	2. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes Sasuke home, they get emotional, and then of course physical.

Naruto slowly unlocked his door, his wounds have been healed, but he is still sore. It's a little hard to unlcok your door with your other hand being held in a death grip. Once they get inside Naruto goes to get himself a Sasuke some clothes that aren't ripped to shreads. Sasuke goes into the bathroom and takes his tattered shirt off. He stares deeply into his reflection in the mirror. He cannot help but think of what a monster he had become. What if he had killed Naruto? His body begins to shake. Naruto walks into the bathroom to see Sasuke so obviously shaken. He comes up behind him gently and presses their bare skin together. He wraps his arms around to Sasuke's front. "What's wrong teme? I thought we knew where we stood? You know I love you, and I know you love me." "Naruto.. I could have killed you.. I could have taken your beautiful light from this world." Sasuke felt like the words burnt his throat, his eyes redden. He continued "I love you so deeply a world without you is not a world worth saving. You are literally the yang to my yin, the light to my dark, the hope to my despair." Naruto wrapped his hand around the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him in until their forehead meant and there breaths combined. "I am not going anywhere. I love you aswell, we are soul mates and we will never be apart again." Tears flowed for both of their eye's now as the passionately pressed their lips together. 

They paused every so often to catch their breath. During that time neither of them broke eye contact. The intensity was unbelievable. Red Chakra poured of their bodies in waves. Naruto lifted Sasuke up around his hips, causing Sasuke to wrap around Naruto tightly. This sent Naruto further over the edge, he smashed Sasuke up against the wall in the hallway. Working his tongue down Sasuke's neck causing him to moan loudly. Naruto felt Sasuke's boner rub up and down on his torso as he moaned. Their eyes locked, and thats when they both knew, no turning back this was going to happen. The desire in their eyes were so intense it was almsot as if they truly could feel what the other was thinking.

Naruto made his way down the hallway carrying Sasuke wrapped around him still. He threw him onto the bed and quickly climbed onto of him. He wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go with a guy, let alone it being his first time period. Naruto took Sasuke's pants off and paused for a moment to stare at the beautiful tight pale body infront of him. He basked in his beauty for what felt like forever until Sasuke spoke. "Come here I wanna feel your warmth all over me." Naruto obliged. He licked from right above Sasuke's pulsing dick all the way up to the tip of his chin. This sent shivers all through his entire being. "Na...ruu...tooo.." Sasuke managed to moan out. This was the final straw he was going mad. Naruto immediately put Sasuke's entire length in his mouth. "Ohh NARUTO!" Naruto drooled all over Sasuke's genitals and it dripped all the way down his crack. This was perfect Naruto thought as he inserted a finger into Sasuke. "OH GOD!" Sasuke screamed out. "I can't hold it any longer Naruto! Do it, please, become one with me!" Naruto shoved his penis deep into Sasuke's ass. They both screamed out. Sasuke was experiencing the perfect amount of pain and pleasure. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's colar bones. He thrust himself into Sasuke so powerfully and perfectly Sasuke squeezed Naruto tightly and dug his nails into his back. Naruto bites down on Sasuke's shoulder trying to hold back his orgasm causing Sasuke to do the same. But they both can't hold out any longer they kiss passionately as they reach climax together.

Naruto pulls out of Sasuke and rolls onto his back. Dripping in sweat and breathing heavily he pulls Sasuke onto his chest and holds him tightly, kissing his forehead lovingly. Sasuke smiles peacefully at him and says. "I can't believe this is real." before they both fall into a sex induced sleep.

 


End file.
